


drunk lovefool

by softwrinkles



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hun, Alpha Seunghyub, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dongsung, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Hweseung, Omega Kim Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwrinkles/pseuds/softwrinkles
Summary: If Hun is good at hiding his feelings, then Jaehyun is even smarter
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Kudos: 4





	drunk lovefool

Hun is good at hiding his feelings.

Not many people know how Hun restrains himself from sniffing Jaehyun's sweet pheromone, how Hun refuses to growl whenever an alpha approaches or seduces Jaehyun, how Hun desperately restrains himself every time Jaehyun heats.

Nobody knows, except for Seunghyub.

You could say, Seunghyub knows Hun too well. The Alpha would snort with amusement when Hun restrained himself whenever he was around Jaehyun, but Seunghyub hardly ever interfered in their business.

"That's your business, I have no right to interfere."

Hun admit, he is indeed slow in approaching the omega one. Jaehyun is good at reading situations, and omega is sensitive to his surroundings. Hun doesn't matter if Jaehyun finds out, but he doesn't want Jaehyun to stay away from him. So, Hun decided to keep his feelings in check, let things go their own way.

But one thing Hun doesn't know, Jaehyun is better at hiding his feelings.

Jaehyun always wanted to make Hun jealous, he wanted to see Hun get out of control, and Jaehyun also wanted Hun to express his feelings as soon as possible because Jaehyun was fed up with their relationship which was tug-of-war like this.

Either Seunghyub, Hweseung, or Dongsung who saw their relationship sometimes frustrated themselves and wanted to interfere because they were completely unaware of each other's feelings.

"Hunnie hyung, Jaehyunie hyung, stop being stupid and quickly conclude what happened!"

Sometimes Dongsung also tells them to talk and reflect on what happened between the two of them, the younger ones seem stressed even though Dongsung himself is a beta.

"I know your names are 2IDIOTS, but I didn't think that you guys are really stupid too."

Hweseung said that that afternoon, he was already lazy about Jaehyun and Hun's insensitivity and their relationship that was not clear how it was going.

"I swear I'll stuff your mouth using my own fist, Hweseung."

\---

That night, Jaehyun decided to drink as much alcohol as possible, relieving stress. About 6 bottles of alcohol are on his desk, 4 bottles have been drunk by the omega.

"Jaehyun, why — Gosh, Kim Jaehyun!"

Hun almost threw all the bottles of alcohol on the walls of Jaehyun's room, he tried his best to keep Jaehyun away from alcohol. Jaehyun's heat will come sooner if Jaehyun makes himself tired or drunk.

“Hehe, Hunnie~” Jaehyun laughed and giggled, trying to grab his drinking glass from Hun's hand. "Give it back, Hunnie ~ I-I -hic- need thaaat!"

Jaehyun's tolerance for alcohol is quite low, and now Jaehyun drinks nearly 5 bottles of alcohol. Hun chuckled, he cleared Jaehyun's table and went out to store the full bottle of alcohol in a safe place.

Hun ran to Jaehyun's room, preventing the man from doing anything wrong. When drunk, Jaehyun will be much more spoiled, tend to patronize, and he will scream shamelessly.

"Jaehyun?"

"Hun -hic- where's my drink?" Jaehyun asked, he is now curled up on the bed hugging his Stitch doll. For Jaehyun, it is an item that must be in the nest. There was never a Stitch doll that was not there when Jaehyun nestled.

"I threw it away."

"Whyyyyy?!"

Hun admitted that even though Jaehyun was drunk, he still looked cute as usual. His eyes were wistful, his cheeks flushed red, his lips were moist and shiny. Even so, Hun still has manners and he is still sane not to attack his own friends.

"Jaehyun, you will heat faster than usual if you continue to drink alcohol."

Jaehyun pouted, hiding his face behind the doll. “Hun! You really are annoying!"

Hun frowned, Hun didn't even realize that he was sitting on the edge of Jaehyun's bed. Hun gasped when Jaehyun's arms wrapped around his waist.

“You never express your feelings, even though everyone also knows that you like me. That looks too obvious, idiot! Don't confuse me! D-do you hate me to the point that you didn't talk about your feelings on purpose?”

Now Hun's face is as red as Jaehyun's face, Jaehyun really doesn't like small talk and immediately discusses what is bothering him.

"Jaehyun, that's not it—"

"So what?? Do you like other people? Am I just your toy?" Jaehyun asked, sobs escaping his lips. Hun was shocked, his hand stretched out to wipe Jaehyun's tears.

"Kim Jaehyun, listen to me." Hun cupped Jaehyun's face, he smiled softly when Jaehyun looked at him expectantly. "I don't like anyone but you, it sounds crazy but I really only like you."

"B-but why—"

"You are my best friend." Hun almost laughed when he saw Jaehyun's eyes water again, Jaehyun did become more sensitive when drunk. "It's the only relationship I have with you, and I don't want to take the risk of losing you forever."

"...You’re stupid."

"We're both stupid, puppy."

Jaehyun pouted again, he hit Hun's arm lightly. Hun laughed softly, he kissed Jaehyun's forehead. "Jaehyun, can I kiss you?"

"You didn't even confess to me."

"Kim Jaehyun, do you want to be mine?"

Jaehyun nodded slowly, he immediately joined his lips with Hun's. Hun was surprised, but he still kissed Jaehyun back. Hun's arms were wrapped around Jaehyun's slim waist, Hun even realized that Jaehyun's waist was quite slim.

Jaehyun whimpered, he pushed Hun's body slowly so that the alpha lay on the bed. Hun gradually panicked, he didn't want to touch Jaehyun while he was drunk.

"J-Jaehyun, wait a moment!" Hun held Jaehyun's body from getting closer, he also didn't want to lose control. "Jaehyun, we can't do this!"

"You... don't like it?"

“Jaehyun, you're drunk. I don't want to take advantage and touch you when you're drunk." Hun gently stroked Jaehyun's face, Jaehyun was silent and enjoyed Hun's touch.

Hun pulled Jaehyun to lie down beside him, he hugged the Omega and kissed his lips. "We better sleep now, Seunghyub hyung might scold you if he finds out you drank nearly 5 bottles of alcohol."

"Then, don't tell Seunghyub hyung."

In the end, Hun managed to express his feelings even though Jaehyun had to provoke him a little. Hun was a little grateful to the alcohol for making Jaehyun honest about his feelings, but he was not grateful for the side effects of the damn drink.

\---

Hun can see the grin on Seunghyub's face. When the leader sees his fingers intertwine with Jaehyun's, it seems Seunghyub is very happy. Hweseung already wanted to bow down in gratitude, while Dongsung immediately lunged at the two of them and hugged them.

"Oh my God, finally these two fools realized."

"You’re noisy, Hweseung." Jaehyun pouted, seemingly bothered by the noise the other members were making. Hun sighed, it looks like Jaehyun's heat will start soon.

"Jaehyun, do you want to spend your heat alone or...?"

Jaehyun's cheeks flushed red, the omega immediately lowered his head. Hun chuckled, he rubbed the back of Jaehyun's hand using his thumb.

"You don't have to push yourself—"

"I-I want to spend it with you."

Great, the blush on Jaehyun's cheeks has now moved to Hun's cheeks. Seunghyub pinched both of their cheeks, then twitched their ears. Hun and Jaehyun groaned in pain.

“Can you guys discuss that elsewhere? Gosh, these kids."

"Hyung often talks about it here too!"

That morning they started arguing, even they were almost late for breakfast because they were busy arguing with each other.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> writer block sucks, i hate it


End file.
